


Bright Spark

by brookebond



Series: Inceptiversary 2017 [18]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: FaceFucking, M/M, blowjob, interrupted sex sort of, robert walks in on arthur and eames, sex in a bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookebond/pseuds/brookebond
Summary: Arthur takes Eames into a bathroom and has his wicked way with him.





	Bright Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Face-fucking/face-sitting square on my Kink/Trope Bingo Card.

Maybe Arthur had had a few too many drinks, but that still didn’t stop him from dragging Eames—the name had thrown him for a loop when he’d learned it—to the bathroom and shoving him against the wall. He tore both their masks off, tossing them to the floor with a grin.

Eames was far better looking than he had anticipated.

“Darling, don’t you think—”

“I really, really don’t,” Arthur murmured, dropping to his knees and making short work of Eames’ belt and fly. 

“We should talk about this,” Eames tried, running a hand over Arthur’s head in a way he assumed was meant to be reassuring or to make him stop. 

Instead of stopping or responding, Arthur tugged Eames’ trousers and underwear down just enough for his cock to spring free.

“Arthur, as lovely as you are on your knees, don’t you think you might like to do this after a proper date?”

He sat back on his heels, hands pausing where they had started creeping to Eames’ cock. “Is this a weirdly chivalrous way of saying you don’t want me to suck you off?”

“Not at all. I think I would rather enjoy your pretty mouth on me, but,” Eames hesitated, eyes darting around the small, extremely clean bathroom, “surely we could find somewhere a bit more inconspicuous.”

Arthur raised a brow and licked his lips, enjoying the way Eames’ eyes widened at the sight. It was all the invitation he needed to wrap his lips around the head of the uncut cock before him. He wanted to pull out all the stops, wanted to overwhelm Eames with his amazing talent, but the second he moaned around Eames’ dick, Eames snapped and Arthur lost all control of the situation.

Eames’ fingers curled into Arthur’s hair, gripping tight as he tugged, forcing his dick further into Arthur’s mouth. A litany of praise filled the air as he thrusted, holding Arthur’s head firmly as he guided Arthur exactly how he wanted him.

In the back of his mind, Arthur knew he should have been outraged that Eames had started fucking his mouth with abandon, but he just relaxed, digging his fingers into Eames’ hips. Tears pricked his eyes as he fought against his gag reflex, breathing deeply through his nose as he hollowed out his cheeks and hummed against Eames’ cock.

Pained sounds faintly registered in Arthur’s head, making him open his eyes and look up at Eames. He found blue eyes staring down at him, Eames’ plush lips open in a heavy pant as he thrust one more time into Arthur’s mouth and came down Arthur’s throat.

“Oh shit, sorry…” someone muttered at the exact moment Arthur realised there was too much come in his mouth for him to swallow it all. He pulled off Eames’ cock, a sticky trail connecting his lips to the softening dick before him. “Arthur?”

He froze at the voice, eyes widening up at Eames. Robert had caught him sucking someone else off. Robert was standing behind him while there was still come on his face. It was bad. It was horrible. There was no way Arthur could deal with Robert and Eames and so Arthur stayed on his knees, silently pleading with Eames to handle the ridiculous situation they were in.

“Ah, cheers mate. I thought his name was Arnold.”


End file.
